1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for promoting heterogeneous chemical and physical reactions in a gas stream. The apparatus induces high reaction kinetics between liquids or solids in a gas stream providing a self-cleaning, non-clogging apparatus without the normally required high turbulence and concurrent pressure drop of a scrubber, or packing to provide surface area as used in conventional absorbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide number of reactors are known to the art in attempts to maximize both physical and chemical reactions between matter in different states, that is, gaseous, solid and liquid or any combination thereof. Most of the prior reactors for such purposes have been of a batch type such as atmospheric or pressurized tanks or kettles and agitated tank reactors. Continuous reactors have been used where surface reactions are conducted such as contactor packed column reactors, turbulent or fluidized bed absorber-reactors, high turbulent flow scrubbers, or wetted wall or other contact reactors.
The prior art heterogeneous reactors have not been as efficient as desired in that the reactions take a longer time than desired and in the case of continuous reactors, often times the slower reactions do not permit the desired completion of reaction to be achieved, or greatly enlarged apparatus is required to increase the residence time. Another serious disadvantage with prior continuous heterogeneous reactors has been problems of plugging when solid state materials are involved. Another serious disadvantage is high pressure drop, with concurrent high energy consumption, of high turbulent flow scrubbers or contact reactors.
Prior art Venturi nozzles are one type of device for promotion of turbulence in the gas stream which necessitate a very rapid gas flow rate wherein the Venturi evolute shape of the nozzle is needed to achieve the high degree of main stream turbulence. In other words, Venturi nozzles must be a definite shape which inherently induces turbulence and which provides controlled acceleration and controlled deceleration of a gas stream passing therethrough. It is recognized that the efficiency of Venturi scrubbers increases with gas inlet velocity to a point of maximum efficiency and above that velocity efficiency decreases as the excessive turbulence shatters particulates. The applicant does not know of any Venturi scrubbers which may be operated without 15 to 40 times the amount of liquid used in the apparatus of this invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for conducting reactions between reactants in different states which is highly efficient and useful in a wide variety of applications.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for the conduct of reactions involving multiple states which induces high reaction kinetics.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which is self-cleaning and non-clogging.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for the conduct of highly efficient reactions between gaseous and solid matter in high temperature gas streams.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for the conduct of reactions between matter in multiple states under high pressure conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for continuous reaction between matter of multiple states without the excessive energy losses accompanying high turbulence reactors or drag force losses due to packing in packed stages or columns.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for evaporating liquids at a very high rate enabling the desired evaporation to take place in a short period of time and in a short path length.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus to cool gases in contact with liquid which is caused to evaporate by the absorption of heat from the hot gas.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which may be operated with little or no liquid and provide highly efficient reactions at low gas velocities.